Yum
by dancingphalanges95
Summary: First Brittana fic. Quinn spills coffee on Santana and promises her a date with her uber hot roomate Britt. There is a lil bit of Stoner!Britt and Stoner! Quinn cause it was asked for. T for now, but I can be persuaded to go M


So my first Brittany/Santana fic. Yay! Lemme know whacha think ! Also, totally always open to suggestions. I will credit you. Like now I'd like to thank my friend, who is accountless, but gets to have this read to her, for suggesting Stoner!Britt and Quinn.

"This is totally not cool Quinn," Brittany called out from the bathroom in her California apartment where she and her roommate Quinn Fabray lived.

"I'm sorry, but I will not be listening to you moan into your pillow any longer. If I have to hear you, then the sex might as well be real," Quinn finished. She always knew how just to shut Brittany up, often with a 'touche' statement.

Brittany grumbled, but she was secretly glad Quinn was making her go on this date. It was not a blind date, hell no. Brittany had been eyeing a certain Latina ever since she walked into her studio for a twice-weekly ballet class for adults. It was much to Brittany's dismay that she found ballet to slow, and therefore had hired another teacher, Ken, to handle all the studio's "slow" classes. Of course, she'd never tell the girl she called them slow classes, lest she offend her.

"So how did you get her to talk to you?" Brittany asked Quinn. She had always thought the Latina seemed a bit hurried, but this had just made her more desirable to Brittany.

"I spilled coffee on her as she was walking out and I told her I'd buy her dinner. Well, not me, but my hot friend would. She smiled, said 'sure', she has nice teeth by the way, like super shiny…"

"Fuck Q, are you high?"

"I plead the 7th?"

"It's the 5th dumbass."

"Jennywho… we exchanged numeros and she buzzed me this morning and asked if she could collect."

"Well thanks for all the notice."

"Cause you so had plans…"

"Screw you."

"Hopefully, you'll screw her. She's hot. I'm straight. But I'd do that."

"Oh shut up. You don't know what you're saying. Roll me one?"

"But you…" Quinn started laughing and went into the kitchen to roll Brittany a blunt. She wasn't a total pothead, but it was California, it was decriminalised so why not have fun?

Brittany emerged 10 minutes later, grabbing the blunt from Quinn before turning around and having Quinn check her out.

"Eh, you've looked better," Quinn joked. Brittany let roll off, she knew she looked hot in a tight black dress and her blond hair straightened around her face, a nice change from the basketball shorts and sports bras she paraded around the house in.

As she waited for her date, Brittany picked up her cat, Lord Tubbington the 2nd. She talked to him in a Sean Connery voice and he mewed dutifully. Then a knock came at the door. Brittany set her cat down and kicked some junk out of the doorway. She straightened her dress before she opened the door. And when she did, she wished she hadn't taken so long. Here was same person she saw twice a week at her studio, but she looked now like a supermodel, instead of a beat college student.

"Santana," she said, extending her hand forward.

"Brittany," the blonde was quick to answer, taking the brunette's hand and giving it a firm shake. She glanced back a Quinn, jaw agape, blew her a kiss and the two were off.

"Wanna take my car?" Brittany asked. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt the need to drive. It was probably the high.

"Sure," Santana said, smiling. She was completely unsure if she should talk. Sometimes, it turned people off. Others were mildly intrigued. She decided she'd wait and feel the situation out.

"So…" Brittany started after they had gotten into her 1999 White Jeep Wrangler.

"Yes?" Santana answered, looking to her, smiling still. 'Damn that's disarming' Brittany thought.

"Uh, what kinda tunes do you jam to?" Brittany asked, sounding completely foolish.

Santana giggled. "Uh, well you know, whatever." Santana was a nervous wreck. And that rarely happened to Santana Lopez, she was composed dammit! "I'm sorry. Wow. You are just so. Wow. Uh the radio is good." She choked out, trying to finish with an actual point.

"Okay!" Brittany said, nervously fumbling with the dial.

"Can we start over?" Santana asked after several minutes of awkward silence.

"Totally."

"So Santana, what do you like to eat?"

"Pasta. Pasta. And uh Pasta."

"Anything on that pasta?"

"Anything and everything. I like to mix it up. Wow, I sound foolish."

"You sound fine. Have you ever tried tortellini?"

"Yes! It's the perfect noodle. It's stuffed with cheese!"

"I call them bellybuttons."

"That's adorable!"

"Well, I'm glad we like the same dish, because as it just so happens, the restaurant we are going to makes delicious bellybuttons," Brittany said, beaming that she had finally gotten Santana to speak. She was cute when she talked.

Dinner went smoothly. They talked and laughed and shared food, which was good because Santana hated pigging out in front of people, especially people she might end up sleeping with. As they arrived back to Brittany's apartment via Jeep, Santana was getting sleepy. She was totally a nerd, a hardworking college kid determined to pass Brittany thought. Which was perfect, because she loved a smart girl.

"So you wanna come up for some coffee?"Brittany asked hopefully.

"Yes! I love coffee."

Brittany smiled as she opened Santana's door.

"I'm just gonna go change into something more comfy," Brittany said, slipping into her room.

She emerged two minutes later in shorts and a tee shirt. Not what Santana had thought she meant, but then again, she had seen one too many 80's rom-com.

"I seriously thought you were gonna come out here in some lacy shit and throw yourself at me." Santana said, laughing at her thoughts.

"Would you have minded?"

"Not at all. This is better. More suiting." Brittany leaned forward and made their lips meet. It was tingly, but it didn't last long because Quinn decided to emerge from her room, clad only in her knickers and spooning jam into her mouth.

"Oh hey," came a muffled greeting. The look Brittany shot her could have brought down a small country. Quinn took the hint and the untones of sexual frustration in Brittany's eyes and left for their neighbour's. Brittany locked the door and resumed. And soon Santana's clothes, what little she had on, were on the floor.

The sex was hot, not to mention exhausting so it was a surprise when Brittany woke up to a note instead of a warm body.

_Sexy: Went out to get breakfast, back in 15. S _

'I hope she brings bagels….' Brittany then let her mind wander until she was thinking about bagels to cream cheese to normal cheese, to cartoon cheese to the silly cheese head mascot when Santana finally entered the apartment.

"B?" Santana called.

"Green Bay Packers!" Brittany shouted back.

"Great mascot," Santana said, setting down the Panera and the coffee.

And that was Saturday morning.

A/N: So uh whaddaya think? Shall I continue? Gee, I wish there was some way that readers could send me feedback…. Oh wait what's that lil button down there? Yes the one called 'Review'? Click away amigos.


End file.
